Paper Heart
by ReeBaby
Summary: Baekhyun bersikeras bahwa jiwanya telah dicuri. Dan Chanyeol merasa dirinya terlahir tanpa emosi. Tapi sebenarnya, keduanya hanya tidak tahu caranya melepas. :CHANBAEK:YAOI:Mind to read?


Malam itu Baekhyun bermimpi ia terdampar di sebuah pulau terpencil bersama _hyung_ nya. Walau situasinya sulit, mereka saling berpegangan tangan dan berjanji akan selalu bersama-sama. Sampai tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan lain yang menarik paksa tubuh _hyung_ nya, memaksanya masuk kedalam bulatan cahaya menyilaukan yang entah berasal dari mana. Baekhyun menjerit-jerit, berusaha menggapai tangan _hyung_ nya yang terulur meminta bantuan. Tapi seberapa kuat Baekhyun mencoba meraihnya, ia tetap tidak bisa. Tangisnya kian menjadi-jadi kala melihat tubuh _hyung_ nya perlahan menghilang ditelan cahaya menyilaukan itu. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil meneriaki nama Baekbom. Tanggannya terkepal kuat, rasa bersalah karena telah gagal menyelamatkan _hyung_ nya menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

.

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Bangun nak, Ayah disini." Elusan halus di pipinya berhasil membuat Baekhyun membuka mata. Dahinya berkeringat dan dadanya sesak, buru-buru Tuan Byun membawa anak bungsunya itu kedalam pelukannya sebelum tanggis Baekhyun pecah.

"Ayah…Baekbom hyung, Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Tolong bantu dia Ayah." Pintanya sambil terisak-isak, tapi satu-satunya hal yang bisa di lakukan Tuan Byun hanyalah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lupakan itu nak, Baekbom sudah tenang di surga sana. Tolong relakan dia." Mendengar suara bergetar ayahnya, wajah Baekhyun berubah keras.

"Tidak Ayah, Baekbom hyung masih hidup. Dia ada di sana, dipulau terpencil itu Ayah. Ada seseorang yang menculiknya, tolong selamatkan dia." Baekhyun memberontak dan isakannya berubah menjadi tanggisan keras.

"Aku mohon Ayah, tolong selamatkan Hyung." Kini jelas-jelas Baekhyun memohon, Tuan Byun memilih tidka menanggapi dan melepas pelukannya. Kedua tangannya berpindah pada bahu sempit Baekhyun dan mencengkramnnya lembut. Manik coklat milik pria paruh baya itu menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Baekhyun tolong dengarkan Ayah, Hyungmu itu sudah meninggal nak. Ia sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu merelakannya, tapi percayalah ini juga sulit untuk Ayah. Tolong jangan buat semuanya semakin sulit. Kau satu-satunya keluarga yang ayah miliki saat ini, Jangan jadi seperti ini nak. Ayah benar-benar tersiksa Baekhyun. Tolong kembalilah seperti dulu."

Baekhyun membeku, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat melihat manik yang sebelumnya menatapnya kini mulai basah. Sedangkan Tuan Byun dihadapannya tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, biarkan kini semuanya meluap. Ia butuh menanggis setelah sekian lama menahannya, berharap dengan begini putra bungsunya, Baekhyun, dapat mengerti perasaannya.

Saat itu, setelah sekian lama, Baekhyun merasa dirinya tertarik kembali ke dalam dunianya. Benar-benar dunianya, bukan dunia penuh mimpi buruk yang menakutkan. Tapi ia tahu itu bukan akhir dari segalanya, setidaknya belum sampai ia menemukan jiwanya kembali.

.

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **Paper Heart**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol**

 **Romance,Tragedy,Crime**

 **.**

 **Chapter I : Baekbom Hyung**

 **.**

" **Because forgeting is not as easy as it looks."**

[Sudut Pandang : Baekhyun.]

Umma pergi saat aku baru mengginjak 6 tahun dan Baekbom hyung 8 tahun. Penyakit kangker darah yang dideritanya tidak membiarkannya bertahan sedikit lebih lama. Pesan terakhir yang kuingat sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya adalah ia ingin kami menjadi anak yang mandiri. Semenjak saat itu, semua pekerjaan rumah kami yang mengerjakannya bersama-sama. Sedangkan ayah hanya tinggal bekerja, Ayah bukannya tidak ingin membantu. Terkadang ayah juga membantu kami jika ia bisa, bagaimanapun pekerjaan kantor tetap menjadi prioritas utamannya.

Jarak kami yang hanya terpaut usia 2 tahun membuat kami sangat dekat. Kami terbiasa berbagi dan melakukan apapun bersama. Tapi, saat ia mulai masuk sekolah menengah atas. Ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke asrama, tidak ingin menambah beban keluarga katanya. Padahal kami sama sekali tidak pernah merasa terbebani, malah merasa kehilangan dengan kepindahannya. Saat ayah membujuknya untuk tetap tinggal dirumah, _hyung_ justru semakin bersikeras ingin tinggal diasrama. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati ayah menyetujui keinginanya.

"Baek.." Di malam terakhir sebelum kepindahannya, _Hyung_ memanggilku dengan suaranya yang terdengar lembut. Aku mengabaikannya, sebenarnya aku masih dalam mode merajuk karena tidak terima dengan keputusannya dan persetujuan ayah.

"Byun Baekhyun, jangan mengabaikan hyung. Hyung benar-benar akan merasa bersalah jika kau begini."

"Memang itu yang kuharapkan." Balasku sarkastik, aku bisa mendengar hyung mencemooh jawabanku sebelum tangannya naik untuk mengelus suraiku.

"Hyung pindah ke asrama agar bisa lebih serius belajar." Jelasnya "Memang disini tidak?" Tanyaku, kali ini dengan tatapan mendelik yang kulayangkan padanya.

"Tidak." Aku tercegang mendengar jawabannya. "Jika disini, yang bisa hyung fikirkan hanyalah Ayah dan Ayah. Padahal seharusnya hyung itu hanya perlu belajar. Benar kan?" Hyung tersenyum, aku sama sekali tidak mendapat alasan masuk akal kenapa ia tersenyum.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan ayah? Kenapa hyung harus memikirkannya?" Kontan aku bertanya. Hyung sekali lagi mengelus rambutku sambil menjawab dengan sabar. "Ayah diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya, sekarang ayah kita ini pengganguran Baek." Aku tercegang lagi, untuk kedua kalinya. Ayah dipecat? Bagaiamana bisa Hyung mengetahui itu? Apa ayah memberitahunya? Jika iya, kenapa ayah tidak memberitahuku juga? Tapi, apa hubungan semua ini dengan kepindagannya?

Semua pertanyaan itu berebut memenuhi kepalaku sampai aku binggung mana yang harus aku tanyakan lebih dulu. Tapi hyung selalu selangkah lebih maju. "Aku mengetahuinya dari Ibu Jongin, Ayah sepertinya tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada kita karena takut kita merasa terbebani. Kau tahu? Semenjak dipecat Ayah bekerja menjadi kuli angkut dipasar. Aku mengetahu hal itu setelah mengikutinya diam-diam. Ayah melakukan semua itu demi menghidupi kita-" Samar-samar aku bisa melihat Hyung menghapus air mata mengalir ke pipinya. Akupun ikut meneteskan air mata merasakan keperihannya. Mengetahui beban berat yang selama ini ayah kami coba simpan seorang diri.

"Jika aku tinggal diasrama, artinya beban ayah berkurang satu. Ia tidak harus membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hariku, uang sakuku bahkan peralatan sekolahku karena aku mendapat beasiswa. Aku juga harus berkonsetrasi belajar jika tidak mau prestasiku menurun dan pihak yayasan mencabut beasiswaku. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan, di sini aku tidak bisa fokus belajar. Rasanya hanya terus saja terbebani dengan semua bayang-bayang tentang ayah." Aku yang sebelumnya bersikeras mulai melunak juga. Semua yang dikatakan Hyung benar, ia yang lebih dewasa memang selalu membuat keputusan yang tepat. Aku diam-diam mengakui kematangan pemikirannya.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah mengerti?" Tanyanya, matanya yang mirip dengan milikku mengerjap lucu saat aku menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat. "Ya, aku mengerti." Responku.

Kami banyak berbincang dan tertawa-tawa sebelum akhirnya tertidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Menghabiskan malam terakhir kami bersama.

.

Dalam kenanganku, sosok hyungku adalah sosok kakak terbaik di seluruh dunia. Karena saat itu aku hanya memilikinya-selain ayahku-, seluruh hidupku hanya tercurah pada dirinya. Aku mencintai hyungku sendiri, sosok nya yang menawan memang mengundang siapun untuk mencintainya. Menyayanginya tanpa rasa tanggung. Dan berusaha melindunginya untuk apapun yang terjadi.

Tiap kali liburan musim panas, Hyung akan pulang ke rumah dengan segudang cerita-ceritanya tentang sekolah dan teman-temannya. Terakhir kali ia bercerita tentang dirinya yang sekamar dengan dua namja tampan yang jadi pangeran sekolah. Dengan percaya diri hyung berkata kedua namja itu menyukai dirinya, dan bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung menunjukan perhatian mereka di depan umum. Ia berbangga diri karena bisa mengait hati dua panggeran sekolah sekaligus. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dari aspek mana ia harus berbangga diri. Memikirkan dua lelaki itu bisa berdekatan dengannya membuatku cemburu. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan hal itu tentu saja, dan memilih mencemoohnya dengan mengatai jika ia bukan pindah untuk belajar tapi untuk berpacaran. Hyung mengelitikiku semalaman karena kesal.

Tapi, di liburan musim panas selanjutnya. Hyung tak kunjung pulang, Aku sampai sempat berfikiran apa dua namja yang sekamar dengannya itu telah mempengaruhi hyung sampai ia tak mau pulang. Ayah yang ternyata sama khawatirnya denganku menelfon pihak sekolah dan bertanya tentang keberadaan hyung.

Mereka bilang semua siswa sudah diliburkan dua hari yang lalu. Kami tertohok karena kenyataanya hyung belum juga pulang, tanpa menunggu lama Ayah langsung berangkat ke kantor polisi untuk melapor. Sedangkan aku diam dirumah mengantisipasi jika hyung pulang, aku berjanji tidak akan menanyainya macam-macam asalkan ia pulang dengan selamat.

Tapi kepulangan hyung yang aku tunggu-tunggu tak juga terwujud.

Empat hari kemudian, tanggal 15 Mei 2013. Saat musim panas menyentuh titik puncaknya, saat harapan kami tentang keberadaan hyung hampir sirna, seorang kerabat datang mengetuk pintu rumah kami dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengatakan jika warga menemukan jasad hyung yang mengapung di sungai.

Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku berlari sekencang itu, menuju sungai yang menjadi tempat kejadian perkara. Yang demi tuhan akan menjadi tempat yang paling kukutuk di dunia, aku tidak pernah ingat bisa berteriak sekencang itu saat melihat tubuh kakakku satu-satunya, tubuh orang yang kucintai, terbujur kaku di hadapanku.

Dikelilingi tatapan iba orang-orang, aku menanggis, menjerit, dan memohon. Mengatakan akan memberikan apa saja pada orang yang bisa menghidupkan hyungku kembali.

Karena aku mencintainya, Hyungku.

Karena kehilangannya sama saja kehilangan seluruh jiwaku.

.

.

Setelahnya, hidupku benar-benar hancur. Hidup tanpa jiwa membuat semuanya lebih buruk. Aku kehilangan control atas diriku sendiri, terkadang aku membiarkan setan yang mengambil alih. Membiarkan ayah semakin menderita dengan semua hal yang aku lakukan dan terjadi padaku.

Para warga resah, mereka mengataiku gila. Padahal aku jelas-jelas hanya kehilangan jiwaku. Benarkan? Aku hanya kehilangan jiwaku jadi aku berniat mencarinya, aku mencarinya di sekitaran sungai tempat hyungku mengapung karena terkadang aku mendegar bisik-bisik dari sesuatu jika jiwaku ada disana. Jiwaku yang dicuri oleh _hyung_ ku ada di sungai itu. Aku terus berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengambil jiwaku setiap kali berkunjung kesana.

"Kudengar ia gila semenjak kematian kakaknya, kasihan sekali. Padahal ia manis dan ceria dulu." Ocehan para tetangga tak kuhiraukan, aku hanya berjalan melalui mereka dengan bertelanjang kaki. Sambil menenteng boneka pemberian hyung, aku berjalan menuju Sungai.

"Hyung" Panggilku lantang saat berhasil sampai di sungai, aku berjongkok di tempat yang masih di batasi oleh garis polisi. Kugunakan garis kuning itu sebagai tempat ayunan bonekaku, dan tahu-tahu sudah kukoyah begitu saja. Saat melihat garis itu kini tak lagi menghalangi pandangku. Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar lagi. Mencoba menghipnotisku.

'Loncat saja…jiwa mu ada di dasar sungai ini.' Kira-kira seperti itulah bisikan-bisikan yang terus tergiang di telingaku, aku merasa terganggu karena bisikan itu tidak juga hilang. Aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sambil memukulnya sesekali. Tapi bisikan itu tetap saja terdengar.

"Baek." Tiba-tiba suara hyung bisa kudengar dengan jelas, aku tersentak. Gengamanku pada boneka pemberiannya refleks terpelas, dan kepalaku langsung mencari-cari cumber suara.

Yang rupanya berasal dari tengah sungai. Aku bisa melihat hyung disana, sedang tersenyum sambil memberikan kipasan tangannya kearahhku. Seolah menyuruhku untuk mendekat kesana. Aku termangu dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihatnya.

"Hyung." Ucapku bergetar, tak kuat ku tahan air mata yang melesak begitu saja.

"Baekhyun kesini, temani hyung." Suara hyung masih selembut dulu, tapi kali ini terdengar lirih. Ia pasti kesepian disana dan juga ketakutan, di dasar sungai sana. Aku harus menemaninya agar ia tidak kesepian lagi.

Cepat-cepat kubuat pose seperti hendak meluncur, lalu menutup mataku erat-erat. Sambil mengumamkan kalimat 'Tunggu aku hyung.' Aku mulai membuat sebuah dorongan kecil pada kakiku. Selang beberapa saat, aku bisa merasakan dinginnya air sungai yang menerpa permukaan kulitku.

Aku tersenyum.

 _Hyung.. aku datang._

Di ujung sana, di dasar sungai. Ada _hyung_ yang sedang tersenyum untukku.

Aku hampir saja sampai kesana sebelum lengan kekar itu menarik tubuhku. Menjauhkan aku dari orang yang kucintai. Aku berusaha memberontak, tentu saja. Tidak ingin kehilangan _hyung_ untuk kedua kalinya. Bisa kudengar _hyung_ berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku menanggis, lenganku berusaha mengapainya. Tapi seperti yang selalu terjadi, ia tetap tidak bisa ku gapai. Seiring dengan tubuhku yang perlahan mulai menjauh darinya, aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.

[Sudut Pandang : Chanyeol ]

Melihatnya seperti menemukan masa lalu, seperti seseorang yang dapat melunakan hatiku. Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku tak sengaja terpana pada kecantikan wajahnya. Kecantikan wajahnya yang masih tetap terlihat dari balik baju lusuh yang ia pakai. Aku memujanya, untuk kedua kalinya aku jatuh cinta. Pada seseorang yang terlihat serupa dari cintaku sebelumnya.

Sungai Hangang selalu penuh kenangan bagiku, tapi rasanya mengejutkan karena setiap kali aku berkunjung kesana selalu saja ada hal-hal yang terjadi, seperti pertemuanku dengannya. Dia pemilik wajah semanis _Candy_ , dengan mata sejernih _Crystal_ , dan bibir semerah mawar. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kulitnya pun selembut sutra?

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun." Aku tidak sanggup lagi membendung rasa tertarikku dan memutuskan mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Yang seolah telah mengikatku. Yang menumbuhkan emosi dalam jiwaku. Dan jawaban itu kudapat saat bertanya siapa namanya pada salah satu warga disana.

Aku bahagia bisa mengetahui namanya, tapi rasanya ada perasaan lain yang ikut tumbuh bersamaan dengan rasa bahagia itu. Aku tidak tahu perasaan itu, sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah tahu perasaan apa yang telah kurasakan selain perasaan bahagia yang kini sedang mendominasi.

"Kenapa pakaiannya selalu seperti itu?" Saat kutanya lebih lanjut mengenai penampilannya, pria paruh baya yang tadi menjawab pertanyaanku berdehem canggung. Lalu membuat gesture seperti berbisik dengan tangan kanannya yang ia sampingkan di pingir mulut.

"Dia itu gila. Ia gila semenjak kakaknya meninggal" Jelasnya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, lututku mendadak lemas. Dan sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu apa itu berdentum begitu keras. Aku berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja dihadapan pria itu, tidak mau ia mengangapku sebagai orang aneh kalau tiba-tiba jatuh dihadapannya.

Aku pamit padanya, mengucapkan terima kasih. Sebenarnya berusaha mati-matian agar tidak limbung saat berjalan. Begitu aku sampai di mobilku, aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Semuanya tidak terkendali. Semua perasaan asing ini datang menyerbuku.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, perasaan apa ini? Bukankah aku tadi sedang bahagia? Lalu kenapa? Ada apa dengan debuman keras itu?

"Ini bukan karena aku tahu ia gila. Benar-benar bukan karena itu." Ucapku, berusaha memantrai diriku sendiri. Tapi yang kuucapkan tadi memang benar, semua yang kurasakan bukan karena aku kecewa ternyata sosok yang kupuja tidak waras. Tapi karena sesuatu yang lain, yang pernah aku rasakan tapi tetap asing.

Mengabaikan semua hal baru yang terjadi pada tubuhku, aku menginjak gasku. Sudah pukul empat sore, waktuku untuk melihatnya.

.

Kuparkirkan mobilku agar jauh dari pingiran Sungai Hangang, Sambil menunggunya lewat aku menyalakan pelatikku dan mulai membakar rokokku. Nikotin yang memabukan terasa sangat familier, aku tersenyumk simpul. Setidaknya masih ada sesuatu yang familier di tubuhku. Karena yang lainnya selalu terasa asing.

"Apa dia tidak datang hari ini?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri, setengah jam sudah berlalu tapi tanda-tanda kedatangannya belum juga terlihat, nada suaraku masih terdengar dingin. Kurasa suaraku memang tidak akan pernah berubah menghangat.

Selang beberapa lama, aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang menghentak-hentak. Disusul dengan pemandangan yang selama ini kupuja, dia yang sedang berjalan tanpa alas kaki sambil menenteng boneka dengan kaus kusam kebesarannya. Pandangan matanya yang lurus dan kosong, tapi entah kenapa aku suka. Aku tersenyum, tapi aku yakin itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian..

"Hai." Sapaku, dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak pernah ada jawaban. Ia hanya mengabaikanku seolah aku tembus pandang. Aku berusaha memakluminya karena barusaja diberitahu jika ia kehilangan kewarasannya.

Saat ia mulai berjalan agak jauh, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Tidak ingin terlihat jelas sedang mengikutinya karena aku tak mau ia terganggu. Lagipula, aku hanya bermaksud mengaguminya. Bukan untuk menggangunya.

Kami sampai di Sungai, bagian dari Sungai Hangang yang membentang dihadapan kami selalu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang enak di pandang mata. Kulihat ia berjongkok di depan garis polisi seperti biasa. Garis polisi yang sesungguhnya ia pasang sendiri beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah untuk alasan apa. Mungkin mencegahnya agar ia tidak terjatuh? Atau itu salah satu caranya untuk mengenang mendiang kakaknya? Entahlah.

Dahulu akupun datang kesini untuk mengenang seseorang, tapi kini satu-satunya tujuanku kemari adalah agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

Oh…Baekhyun. Andai kau tahu seberapa tertariknya aku padamu.

Sudut bibirku tanpa sadar terangkat saat melihatnya bermain-main dengan bonekannya, menjadikan garis polisi itu sebagai media bermainnya yang lain. Tapi tubuhku mendadak kaku saat melihatnya menyobek garis polisi itu, kemudian aku lihat ia mulai memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Aku ingin menghentikan tangan itu sambil berkata. 'Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri!' Tapi rasanya aku tidak punya hak berlaku demikian. Aku mundur selangkah, berusaha menyentak perasan aneh yang menghujam dadaku.

Lalu saat aku melihatnya menceburkan diri kedalam sungai, semua perasaan itu mengambil alih tubuhku. Aku ikut masuk tanpa berfikir menyelamatkan ponselku lebih dulu, atau kunci mobilku. Semuanya hanya tentang dirinya, tentang dia yang mungkin sedang berfikir untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"B-baekkhyun." Panggilku, lupa jika aku sedang menyelam sampai-sampai air sungai langsung melesak ke dalam kerongkonganku. Aku berenang keatas sejenak untuk mengambil nafas-dan terbatuk, lalu masuk kembali untuk mencarinya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia fikirkan saat kulihat ia berusaha berenang ke dasar Sungai yang dalam ini. Yang orang normal tidak akan sudi berenang kesana, kemudian tertampar dengan fakta jika orang yang kini sedang ku kejar adalah orang tidak waras. Dia gila, dan tindakannya seolah membuktikan segalannya.

Tapi mau segila apapun dia, dia tetap orang yang berhasil mempesonaku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku kehilangannya. Kukerahkan semua tenangaku untuk berenang menyusulnya, dan saat kurasa ia mulai dekat. Ku cengkram lengannya sekuat mungkin. Menariknya menuju permukaan, dan sialnya ia malah memberontak. Bersikeras berenang kedasar.

Aku menatap ke dasar yang tinggal beberapa meter dari posisi kami, disana tidak ada apapun. Sungguh tidak ada, kukira ia sedang kehilangan barangnya dan berusaha mengambilnya disana. Tapi ia ternyata benar-benar gila. Ia membahayakan diri untuk sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Mungkin itu sosok kakaknya? Terserah. Yang perlu kulakukan hanya menyelamatkannya.

Kutarik kuat kuat lengannya, setelah beberapa kali perlawanan sengit kurasakan ia mulai melemah dan beberapa saat mendekati permukaan aku tidak dapat merasakan pergerakan apapun darinya. Aku lantas panik, satu-satunya hal yang paling mengganguku adalah kemungkinan ia mati.

Syukurnya saat aku berhasil membawanya ketepi aku mendengarnya terbatuk, dengan sigap kupapah tubuhnya. Membaringkannya dan langsung mengambil tindakan memompa dadanya.

"Ayolah Baekhyun.. Ayolah." Mohonku, ajaibnya nada suaraku masih terdengar datar. Tapi ekspresi wajahku jelas tidak menunjukan aku baik-baik saja. Terus kupompa dadanya sampai pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memberinya nafas buatan.

Rasanya ingin kutampar diriku sendiri saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhku mendadak gugup, terkejut dengan tindakanku sendiri. Apa aku benar-benar akan memberinya nafas buatan? Artinya bibir kami bersentuhan? Ah, jadi kami akan ciuman?

Kuhilangkan semua pemikiran itu saat kurasa nadinya mulai melemah, cepat-cepat kutempelkan bibir kami. Dan tanpa banyak basa basi mulai meniupkan udara seperti seharusnya. Tak lupa ku tekan kuat-kuat hidungnya.

Rasa bahagia itu bersatu dengan perasaan lain saat melihat ia yang terbatuk, mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Dan berangsur-angsur membuka kedua matanya. Mata yang selama ini kupuja kini menatapku, hanya menatap diriku seorang.

Tak kusangka tanganku punya fikiran sendiri karena dengan lancangnya mengengam erat tangan mungilnya.

Senyumku terkembang, kali ini bukan senyum seringaian atau sebuah senyuman kecil di sudut bibir yang biasa kulakukan. Ini senyuman sebenarnya, yang ku fikir baru pertama kali kulayangkan pada seseorang. Dan orang itu Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau sadar Baekhyun."

.

TBC

.

A/N : SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUANYAAAAA :* INI FF ANEH YANG AKU KASIH SEBAGAI HADIAH TAHUN BARU :V –Sebenernya sih hadiah dadakan kkkk~ Tadi sore gatau kesambet apa Ree tiba-tiba ngefeel pingin bikin ff setelah gagal daftar jadi peserta lomba ff chanbaek :" Prompt ffnya udah taken semua :"""" /curhat T-T

Ide ff ini udah hampir lapuk di otak ree tapi baru kali ini bisa ree tuangin dalam tulisan, karena yah. Writer block itu kek bisa nemplok ke ree tiap dua hari sekali :v atau malah tiap hari? T.T Btw Ree itu bawel. Dan berhubung ini ff terpanjang pertama yang bisa ree selesaian dalam waktu sehari ree mau bergangga-bangga diri dulu .

Buat B&C chap 2 sebenernya udah tinggal post aja, sayangnya banyak banget typo dan mau gak mau harus ree edit ulang T.T sabar ya~ Ree harap ff ini bakal banyak yang minat, soalnya ree ganiat lanjutin kalau reviewnya kurang dari 20 T-T maaf banget, bukan karena ree gila review tapi yah—ree pingin berasa ada yang nanggapin T-T Nanti reviewnya ree bales ko! Janji!

Kalau ada sesuatu yang belum kalian ngerti coba di tanyain aja di kolom review /eaak /modus ;p . See you next chapter ya~ Ree punya semngat membara buat namatin ff ini x'D dan janji bakal fast update kalau responnya bagus :*


End file.
